Our primary goal is to define the functions of the tree viral proteins of vesicular stomatitis virus which are required for RNA synthesis. We intend to do this by purifying the individual proteins from ts mutant and wild type virus and using them to reconstitute a transcriptionally active particle which can be studied both in vitro and in vivo. In addition, we are studying the defective interfering particles of this virus as a model for replication.